


Bad Porn Can Still Make For Great Sex

by AllTheStars (Johanna25)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Spreader Bars, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna25/pseuds/AllTheStars
Summary: Inspired by some shitty porn, Stiles approaches his Dom for a scene that not only shows how much he trusts Peter, but is also hotter than sin.aka Stiles agrees to be drugged and fucked back awake by his loving Dom Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this work does contain consensual drug usage. While the scene is extensively negotiated between both parties, Stiles does get drugged with sedatives to the point of passing out and sex is involved. If this makes you uncomfortable, please take care of your self and exit this fic.

 

Peter and Stiles had agreed to it after many weeks of back and forth. Stiles was the one who originally had the idea after seeing some off brand porn and was interested, but didn’t like how the sub was treated in the video. After tentatively bringing it up to Peter one day over dinner, Peter said he would look into the logistics of it more before bringing it up again.

So, Stiles waited and agonized over it. Their d/s relationship was not exactly surprisingly to anyone who really knew the pair, but for Stiles, this was still new territory beyond fuzzy handcuffs and some giggling “bad boy” thrown around in the bedroom. Peter, now reformed serial killer and deranged maker of werewolves, took to treating Stiles like a particularly amusing pet and humored him before they got together officially. The sexual tension was god awful until one day after an attack from a witch with a grudge. Peter was hurt taking a shot for Scott and Stiles lungs stopped working. Stiles confronted him and essentially challenged Peter into dating him and Peter was so legitimately overjoyed that he grabbed Stiles and began to enthusiastically kiss the breathe from him.

At this point they had been dating for almost a year, 9 months and a couple of weeks according to Stiles, and Stiles had taken to being a sub like he took to any research project. He shut himself away, googled the shit out of everything, and came back out with a list of questions so long for Peter that the man in question had to answer them through the course of a week. Stiles, who divided his time between attending the University of San Francisco and Beacon Hills, and Peter, who worked on making sure the pack didn’t implode, had found a happy medium in a semi-long-distance relationship where one party could up and drive to San Francisco in his nice shiny car and fuck the hell out of Stiles whenever he wanted.

In the video the camera shows a clip of the two men having dinner when the Dom slips a white pill into the sub’s wine glass. Over the short intro, the sub begins to get slower in responding until he’s slurring and almost falls out of his chair. The next scene the sub is on a bed in some god-awful hotel, with offensive décor according to Peter, and his legs are strapped into a spreader bar. His hands aren’t tied to anything but it becomes obvious that the sub is too out of it to have any coordination. The Dom comes into the scene already hard and straddles the sub over his chest. After harshly slapping the sub into a more coherent state the Dom feeds his cock into the sub’s mouth while making awful porn dialogue about how the sub is hungry for cock. While Stiles enjoyed the throat fucking that the sub got in the video, it was just the Dom’s overall demeanor that he couldn’t get over.

While Peter is not the kindest person, let alone Dom, out there, he still treats his lover with respect and consideration. Only when Stiles asks for it does Peter bring out the humiliation and sadism aspect of their dom/sub relationship. After getting off on the video approximately a hundred times does Stiles consider bringing it to Peter. While he really didn’t think Peter would say no, they had never played with drugs in their sexual life and it made him nervous to think what Peter would say.

After agonizing week after agonizing week, Peter finally asks Stiles to sit on the couch with him and puts a little baggy with a couple pills in it on the table.

“Is that for me?” Stiles asked.

“Sure is pet. They are mild sedatives, usually prescribed for anxiety disorders and sleeping issues. Doesn’t react with your ADHD medication and should only leave you feeling slightly groggy the day after.” Peter responds while brushing his hand against Stiles’ nape.

Peter had a tendency to scent mark Stiles numerous times during the day, especially if pack was coming over or to Derek’s loft.

“You know we don’t have to do this. I just liked how that sub got throat fucked in the video and you do that all the time anyways” Stiles said while looking Peter in the eye.

Early on in the relationship when Stiles was still embarrassed talking about sex like they do now, Peter had refused to do anything kinkier that biting Stiles if he couldn’t say it out loud like an adult. Stiles still felt anxious over this conversation, but couldn’t pinpoint why.

“I know Stiles but if you want to explore it I think we should. Nothing happens that you don’t know about before” Peter moves his hand from his nap onto Stiles’ upper thigh “sides the idea of fucking you while you look at me all hazy eyed and soft makes it worth it for me.”

“Of course, it is creeper.”

“well can’t fault a man for his likes now can you.” Peter drawls.

“If we do this I don’t want you to talk like that Dom did in the video. I won’t like it while I’m waking up and, I don’t know, it bothers me.” Stiles hesitates before continuing. “It’s not like I don’t like it when you take to me like that other times, but this time is makes me uncomfortable.”

Peter hums in his throat while still stroking his hand lightly over Stiles’ thigh.

“You know when I say stuff like that I don’t mean it right? Even if you are my cock slut, I know it only applies in situations where you’ve agreed and consent. I’m pretty sure if I said it outside of the bedroom you’d find a way to put me in the ground for good.”

“Of course, I know that. I’d rather commit murder than let someone talk to me like that” Stiles responds.

By now the fact that this is so hard to talk about is making him more anxious and he starts going around in circles in his head. Peter notices, whether from the increased scent in anxiety in Stiles’ scent or because he knows Stiles so well, he starts moves his hand to grip Stile’s shoulder to put his head into Peter’s lap.

As soon as Stiles is down, Peter starts stroking his hair. “Is it the fact that you’re restrained or because of the drugs?”

“I don’t know? Maybe both together just bother me?”

Peter goes quiet for some time before saying “you never told me what Gerald did to you when you were with Boyd and Erica. Based on what I know of Argent and his god-awful hunters, they don’t seem like the type to kidnap and maim without talking. They probably said some pretty awful things to you right?”

Stiles shudders at the reminder of what Gerald and his gang did to him in the early times of the hell mouth that is Beacon Hills. While since then Stiles had developed a tougher skin, and been in worse situations, the feeling of helplessness and fear that always comes back is hard to get over.

“That might be it yeah. I mean they didn’t really call me a cock slut or anything like that Dom did in the video, but being tied up like that and forced to listen to it makes me nauseous.”

“Okay then. So, I won’t. I can save the slut talk for the next time you back talk me in a pack meeting” Peter says.

Stiles scoffs. “Like the whole pack doesn’t know you find it hot when I back talk you in front of them.”

Peter only grins in response. It goes quiet for a second while the two of them recollect their thoughts. Stiles is still nervous about doing this but knowing that Peter won’t bring any heavy humiliating talk while doing it soothes a lot of his anxiety.

After some time, Peter and Stiles start to hash out the details of the scene and after two hours pass they have everything ready to go. Stiles agrees though that it would be alright if Peter were to spike his drink or food on a day he didn’t know. Peter knows Stiles’ schedule pretty well and wouldn’t be stupid enough to drug him if he had obligations the next day. After they finish talking Stiles stays in Peter’s lap and eventually they both doze off to the television in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's perspective and setting up the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this work does contain consensual drug usage. While the scene is extensively negotiated between both parties, Stiles does get drugged with sedatives to the point of passing out and sex is involved. If this makes you uncomfortable, please take care of your self and exit this fic.

It’s a pretty regular day when Peter decides to have the scene. Stiles had finished running errands for his dad and was meeting Peter back at his place for dinner. Peter spent the day prepping his apartment and the toys in anticipation. Dinner was going to be a slow roast that he had begun prepping early with vegetables and while Stiles wouldn’t get to desert, he had a lovely cheesecake waiting for him when the adrenaline crash kicks in. They had agreed that the sedatives could be in Stiles’ food or drink, but that it couldn’t knock him out for longer than 3 hours. After consulting a fellow doctor in the d/s community, Peter got the right dose and separated a portion of the roast’s gravy to put the drugs in it.

After some time, Stiles comes crashing into his apartment and dumps his bag onto the ground before hopping onto the countertop in the kitchen next to Peter.

“If that entire thing is for me, we aren’t going to get any research done tonight you know” Stiles says after he finishes trying to steal a piece. Peter’s excuse for getting Stiles to come over was to research the annoying but mild new threat to the pack that had come along. While Peter had already done all the research the week prior, he kept it from Stiles and let Scott know all the details so they would be left alone tonight.

“Go set the table,” Peter says. “And go change before I have to look at that god awful tattered shirt.”

Stiles pouts before hopping off the counter and going to their bedroom to change. All the toys were stashed under the bed and even if Stiles suspects it’s happening tonight, he wouldn’t ruin it for himself by snooping. Despite his never-ending curiosity, Peter had gotten him to trust in Peter’s ability to care and surprise him.

After Stiles finishes changing and setting up the table, Peter discreetly mixes in the sedative in the sauce and plates all the dishes. The table is nicely set but no candle or flowers because neither of them usually do that kind of thing and knowing Stiles’ clumsiness he would probably knock over a candle as he succumbs to the sedative.

Over the course of the dinner Stiles is enthusiastically recounting the day while Peter focuses on watching the pills slowly work. He subtly scents Stiles as he talks. While he has his usual exuberance and high heart rate, over time it starts to slow and Stiles seems to slow in his story. After a certain point it looks like Stiles might notice what is going on but he shakes himself to wake up more and continues the story. After about 15 minutes Stiles becomes too tired to hold his head straight up and he starts to have a hard time holding the fork. When he finally realizes his scent for a split second turns acrid in fear before he recognizes what’s going on. As soon as he does the pills take over and he starts to fall out of his chair already passed out. Peter rushes forward and catches Stiles before he can hit the floor. For a second while holding Stiles, Peter takes a second to just hold him and he is overtaken by the extreme show of trust Stiles puts in him.

It wasn’t too long ago that Stiles threatened to literally set him on fire and to finally push Peter to death. After Laura’s death by his hands and the following hell that came afterward (not that the fire, coma, and subsequent events weren’t hell but semantics) it would have been logical for Stiles to want nothing to do with him. Peter isn’t even sure how healthy their relationship is no matter how much they care for each other, and how much hesitance Peter shows in their sexual life. While Peter likes to project this persona of a suave, acerbic, bachelor, he was at a time a husband and a father. Stiles seems to know how dangerous Peter is, accepts it even, but he doesn’t allow it to get in the way of what he wants. Peter and Stiles are deeply similar in how far they are willing to go, how far they are willing to bend their morals, to help those they deem worthy of their protection. That makes them far too damaged and scared to couple with anyone else in the pack, let alone anyone unaware of the supernatural.

Stiles is out cold in his arms, breath slow and deep. He chose to change into comfortable track pants and an old t-shirt of Peter’s that he had co-opted as soon as he began to spend the night regularly.  Peter can smell the slight smell of the city on Stiles along with a small trace of perspiration from the moment of fear Stiles had before he knocked out. Remembering the whole purpose of this Peter smirks and hefts Stiles into his arms fully. He doesn’t bother to take care of the food first, wanting to put Stiles in bed and get him ready.

They agreed that while unconscious Peter should take the initiative to make sure Stiles is pretty clean before they have sex. While Peter wouldn’t be fucking Stiles’ ass during this scene cause he didn’t have time to clean himself, but there are plenty other places for him to fuck. Laying Stiles on the bed he strips him of the clothes and tosses them aside. All of Stiles becomes exposed to him, every mole every piece of skin. Stiles’ cock lies soft against his thigh and Peter has the thought to wake him up sometime next week with his own mouth around him as an award. While not particularly thick, Stile’s cock is long and thin. The times Stiles has fucked women he said that they enjoyed how his dick could hit their cervix more times than not. When Stiles fucks Peter, who’s used to shorter but thicker dicks, Peter is always taken aback by how new it feels every time.

Peter walks to the bathroom and gets a moist cloth to rub down Stiles. He swipes the cloth down his arms and legs before gripping his dick softly.

“I wonder if I could get him hard even unconscious” Peter idly wonders.

He probably spends too long admiring how Stiles look, completely vulnerable and open to Peter. Peter’s wolf is howling in delight at Stiles being all theirs, ready for them scent and to fuck. He snaps back to duty and finishes cleaning off Stiles as much as he can with the washcloth.

Going under the bed he pulls out the spreader bar and the butter soft leather cuffs. Peter had commissioned the cuffs especially for Stiles as a gift for one of their asinine anniversaries that Stiles liked to celebrate. They are light brown and match Stile’s eye color perfectly. He cuffs Stile’s hands put leaves them apart. He attaches the bar to Stile’s ankles, keeping them apart farther than slightly comfortable. He decides to keep Stiles on his back during the scene since he preferred to sleep on his stomach and would inevitably just roll over and fall back asleep once all said and done.

Stiles looks a particular pornographic vision all spread eagle on Peter’s bed and he can’t help but preen at how he managed to lure such a beautiful catch to his bed. With an extra pep in his step Peter walks out of the room quickly to put the food away and bring some fruit and water to the room.

If Peter tucks his hands into his pockets and whistles a bit, that is no one’s business but his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was not beta read so please excuse any grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was not beta read so please excuse any grammatical errors.
> 
> I have literally never watched a single episode of Teen Wolf but have read a lot of fanfiction about it. Do not take any of this as actual reflection of events in the show.


End file.
